Anisotropic conductive films are widely used when mounting electronic components such as IC chips on substrates. In recent years, more highly dense wiring is demanded in compact electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones and notebook computers. As a measure for adapting anisotropic conductive films to such highly dense wiring, there is known a technology in which conductive particles are uniformly disposed in a matrix-like manner in an insulating adhesive layer of an anisotropic conductive film.
However, there is a problem in which even when conductive particles are uniformly arranged, connection resistance varies. This is because conductive particles placed on the edge of a terminal flow into spaces due to melting of an insulating adhesive, and are therefore difficult to be caught between terminals located below and above the particles. To address this problem, there has been proposed that when a first array direction of conductive particles is a longitudinal direction of an anisotropic conductive film, a second array direction intersecting the first array direction is tilted at 5° or more and 15° or less with respect to a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the anisotropic conductive film (Patent Literature 1).